Drunk Driver
by Sugar Quill High
Summary: Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Lavender, all get together to play a game of Drunk Driver. What happens when they get a bit tipsy? OneShot


"But Ron, I don't want to!" Hermione said.

"Too bad, you need some fun," Harry answered for Ron.

"But I have homework!" Hermione said.

"It's not due for another week," said Ron.

"Ugh, you got me," Hermione gave in. "Let me go change."

Harry and Ron waited already dressed wearing jeans and t-shirts. Harry's grren and Ron's blue. When she came down they gasped.

"Wow," breathed Ron.

"You look great, 'Mione!" Harry said.

Hermione was wearing tight, low-rise jeans, a pink spaghetti strap tank, and a blue long sleeved jacket that that came down to the top of her stomach. Her hair was straight and her had light pink eye shadow and clear lip gloss on.

"Do I look okay? It's the best I could do in 20 minutes not knowing where we are going," Hermione said.

"You look awesome!" Ron told her.

"Thanks," Hermione said.

"Come on, we're meeting Ginny and Lavender in 10 minutes," Harry reminded them.

"Meeting them where?" Hermione asked.

"The Astronomy tower," Harry answered with a smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes and they left the empty common room.

"Be quiet Ron!" hissed Hermione. "Filch'll catch us," it _was_ 11.

"We're almost there," Harry said, "so shut up."

Silence, "BOO!" Hermione jumped. The she heard unmistakable laughter.

"Malfoy!" she said turning around. "What are you doing here?"

"Following you. Where are you going anyway?" he asked.

"Away from you," Harry and Ron seemed to notice she had it under control so they just stayed quiet.

"Is that anyway to speak to a prefect?" Malfoy said with a smirk.

"Okay, what can we do to make sure you don't tell on us?" Hermione asked.

"Let me come," he said simply.

Hermione looked at Harry and Ron, Harry reluctantly nodded his head. "Fine," Hermione said, and the all started walking again.

"So what are you doing anyway?" Malfoy asked trying to make small talk.

"I don't even know," Hermione answered.

"Oh," responded Malfoy. They finished their walk in silence.

The Astronomy Tower:

"Okay, we're here, now _what_ are we doing?" asked Hermione impatiently.

"Playing Drunk Driver," said a very pretty Ginny dressed in low-rise jeans and a green tank top that showed her pierced belly button. Hermione groaned.

"Drunk Driver?" asked Malfoy.

"It's a game," Ron answered.

"I know _that_, now how do you play?"

"You sit in a circle," said Harry, everyone sat, "then you start by drawing cards. Each Person has a bottle of butterbeer, whatever the number on the card is how many drinks you take. First person to finish wins, oh and don't take turns."

"Go!" Lavender squealed. They all started playing.

"Done!" yelled Ron.

"Done!" yelled Draco a millisecond later. "Oh shit, I lost right?"

"You came in second," Hermione answered.

"Damn, I demand a rematch!" Draco told them.

"Good, 'cuz we're playing at least a few more rounds," Harry laughed.

"1, 2, 3, GO!" said Hermione and they started.

"Done!" yelled Draco, then, "I won!"

Everyone laughed and they kept playing…

10 Rounds Later:

"Hey Hermione," slurred Draco.

"Hey Draco," answered Hermione.

"That was fun," Draco said, "but I know what would be more fun."

"What?"

"This," Draco said and he kissed her. Soon they were on a couch snogging.

Other side of room:

"Gin?" Harry asked.

"Yeah?" Ginny answered.

"You know I've always like you right?" Harry slurred.

"No, but I do now," soon they were snogging too.

On the Roof:

"Look how beautiful the starts are," Lavender sighed.

"I know, you are," Ron said.

Lavender gave him a shocked look, then giggled, "You're drunk."

"So are you," Ron answered.

"No, just a bit tipsy," Lavender told him.

"Same difference," Ron cut off her retort with his lips.

The Next Morning:

'Stupid students,' Snape thought as he walked up the Astronomy Tower steps. He was looking for Draco but he was _not_ happy about it.

'Oh hell,' he thought when he got to the top and saw Hermione and Draco laying on the couch together. He then smelt alcohol and thought:

Damn Students

Damn their Hormones

but most of all

Damn spiked butterbeer.

**The End**

A/N: Did you like? It's my first one-shot and I want to know what you think of it. Please R&R! Oh and usually the game is played with pop.


End file.
